Another Day
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "If you bring lots of breads, then it just what like he predicted before we started studying."/"So you're saying this brat's running of all sudden like a zombie because he just wants breads!"-drabble collection, standard disclaimer applied. Sequel to Their Daily Lives.
1. Crossdressing

**Another Day**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AU, T, FamilyFriendship, shounen ai alerts, crossdressing implied, and brotherly Krowell for this chapter._**

_**I own nothing but the lame plot here. :3**_

* * *

><p>Krowell didn't know how did it start, nor what kind of lame reason behind this troublesome fight. But he did know one thing for sure:<p>

"This is so annoying."

Well, he was saying the truth: being appointed to be a mediator between a fighting couple was very annoying and really troublesome.

"Why did you fight, anyway?" Whatever the reason was, one who made this fuss was going to be a punchbag for Krowell. Be wary, you poor souls.

Ea's answers were motions; first, he made a crossing line in front of him and second, he pointed at his own clothes. Words weren't necessary for Krowell to understand it immediately. That's enough for him to understand the 'forbidden word' Ea hated to speak.

"Who asked you to do so?"

"A troublesome map and an annoying geezer. You bet."

Krowell sighed and rolled up his sleeves. "Eve might be angry at me for ruining her mood, but, oh well... I guess I don't have another choice, eh?"

Several hours after Krowell came to Landkarte and Zehel (who were watching television while arguing about something when Ea was with his brother-in-law), two of them were found dying from punches. Nobody knew the culprit-or even if they knew, they didn't dare to whisper the name. "Stoic people's anger was the worst," they said.

Oh, before we ended this lame chapter, let's remind Landkarte and Zehel about the 'brotherhood of Kuudere people': "Don't ever dare to do prank on one of them, or the other will come at you with their sleeves rolled up and hands ready to land one or two punches.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>And I made a sequel for Their Daily Lives. This won't be longer than that, though...<p> 


	2. Feverish

**Warning: **AU.Shonen ai drabble. A short one, by the way. And sorry for the long update-got hooked at Houshin Engi and Harry Potter fandom. #slapped

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>'<em>Cough cough<em>'

Ea sighed heavily. His dear housemate was laying sick on his bed, cheeks flushed and body all sweaty from the annoying heat.

'_Cough cough_'

"How does it feel—the illness you got from your midnight swim?"

"I wasn't swimming," said Landkarte defensively, "I was trying to take my key back."

"What key?"

"The one to open your heart, so you'll speak to me again," Landkarte explained with low voice before pulled his thick blanket until it covered him entirely.

Knowing that kind of reason, Ea could do nothing but face-palmed to cover his own blushing face.

Zehel was right—_getting fever_ and _taking care of someone who've got fever_ were very troublesome.

**.**

**The end. **


	3. Not Romantic

_"Oh, Dear! Please, don't leave me! I can't live without you—"_

"—_Sorry, my Darling, but I have to go now—"_

_"No! Don't! DON'T—!"_

Ea stared flatly at the television screen. He couldn't understand how could they make a TV program with such cheesy plotline. You know, one where a couple got married then separated either by a jealous ex-lover or disagreed parents? Or one where two families got their daughters exchanged incidentally?

And Ea still couldn't understand why Landkarte would cry whenever he watched something like this.

_Lord above…_, Ea sighed mentally, before offering a box of tissue to a sobbing Landkarte. _Please end this time soon. I'm worried that this thing going to be troublesome sooner or la—_

"E-Ea?"

_-ter. _Another mental sighs. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. _"Yes? Do you need more tissue?"

"N-No—_hic_—just wanna ask something…"

"What's that?"

"Have you ever fall in love with something until you can't live separated from them?" Landkarte hiccupped after he asked that. With his attention still focused at the TV screen, he didn't realize that Ea shot him a 'what-the-hell-did-you-just-ask' look. "…what did you just say?"

"H-huwaa—_hic_—j-just answer it, will you?" At this rate, Ea worried that this guy would chew the poor handkerchief.

"…well, I have."

"W-with whom?"

"**Mineral water**."

A dead silence before Landkarte, still with a red eyes from crying too much, stared at him with disbelieving look.

"Yes, you heard it right," Ea said lazily, "I fell in love with a mineral water. Not lying here."

"WHAT THE—"

"Well, your question was 'ever fall in love with something until you can't live separated from them', am I right? So yes—that's my answer. Have you ever think how your life would be if there's no water?"

Landkarte smacked him with cushion as a reply.

"Geez, Ea! You really are not romantic at all!"

**.**

**.**

**End. **

**P.S: **Not going to mention the titles here. No offense for those who love to watch them, especially my dear Grandma. But really, I'm on the same side with 't help but wondering how could those programs—or soap operas?—got 1000 episode or never ended until one of the actress died… **(-v-)/**


	4. I'm Home

_My, today was a tiresome one. _

Zehel walked toward the front door tiredly. Saying, "I'm home!", he kept walking until he heard a laughter which he assumed was Landkarte's or Relikt's. It's impossible for either Ea, Kreuz, or Fest to shout that loud. And—oh. Especially Profe. The only time he heard her shouts were when he did something perverts or doing prank on those two brats.

Then, when he finally reached the living room, what he saw was Relikt (who was laughing hard—so he was the one who laughed just now) standing upstairs with Landkarte running toward him with sleepy face. Far behind Relikt, Ea stood with his usual stoic face—but Zehel could see a faint smile on his lip. _What the heck actually happened here?_

"Could someone please, tell me what happen?"

"Well, you see—" Oh. Ea's voice told him that brat was sleeping before he came here. "—that guy and I had fallen asleep after we studied for our exams. Then, when you said you're home, that guy suddenly awoke and startled me. He kept running toward here." Ea coughed for a while. "If you bring lots of breads, then it just what like he predicted before we started studying."

Zehel groaned in frustration.

"So you're saying this brat's running of all sudden like a zombie because he just wants breads?!"

"_Exactly_."

"GIVE ME THE BREADS AND SWEETS-!"

"WASH YOUR FACE AND HANDS FIRST BEFORE YOU EAT, DAMN BRAT!"

**.**

**.**

**The end.**

**A/N:** That really happened when I returned home from one-day school trip. My Mom told me that my little brother suddenly awoke when he heard my voice, waiting **only **for the breads and snacks I got on the way. **-_- **Damn brat indeed.


End file.
